Yheom'ra Mokoi
And then he left, taking everything with him. Except for his innocence. And then he left, taking everything with him. Except for his innocence. Aussehen Fragt man das komische, krumme Kind mit den großen Augen am Tümpel direkt hinter dem meist-besuchten gridanischen Gasthaus danach wie man sich einen Waldgeist vorstellen muss und es mit Sahnebonbons besticht, drei mal zwinkert und laut "TILI TILI BOM!" schreit, dann wird die folgende Beschreibung mit ziemlicher Sicherheit genau auf diesen einen, wahnsinnigen Mondstreuner passen: Yheom'ra Mokoi. Der Miqo'te, immer begleitet vom Duft der Wälder, eine gütigere Umschreibung für 'nasser Hund', erscheint allgemein in diversen aber ganz konkret bloß in zwei, selten miteinander in Verbindung gebrachten Arten und Weisen. Simpel oder extravagant gekleidet. Mit welcher Variante man die zweifelhafte Ehre hat ist, so man dem Kind glauben schenken mag, immer davon abhängig wo man auf diese ulkige Figur trifft. Innerhalb der Mauern einer Zivilisation, in seinem Falle wohl hauptsächlich Gridania und die umliegenden Lavendelbeete, ist er beinahe durchgehend in Anzügen und einer abstrusen Kopfbedeckung zu beobachten: Eine Kürbislaterne. Wie er das Ding mit seinem Kopf darin zum leuchten bringt bleibt dabei ein echtes Rätsel - doch vermutet man er steckt sich eine Kerze in den Mund. Dessen Flamme soll ganz nebenbei der Grund für den nicht vorhandenen Bartwuchs sein, nicht etwa die fehlende maskuline Ader. Doch, trifft man Yheom'ra im Wald, so ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß das man ihn schlichter beobachten kann. Was genau er dort anhat variiert stark. Mal im rosa Kleid mit Rüschen, das andere mal in schlichter Weste und Dreiviertelhose. Was die Begegnungen ohne die Anzüge und vor allem die Laterne jedoch besonders machen ist der Blick auf die eigentliche Kreatur: Eine abstrus blasse Gestalt mit wenigen erkennbaren Blessuren. Die Haarfarbe, lieblich umschrieben als blutiger Eiter oder, wenn wir genau bleiben wollen, einfach nur extrem helles Pink rahmt die ebenfalls helle Haut halbwegs ansehnlich ein. Haut und Haar sind dabei nahezu konstant von irgendwelchen Farben beschmiert. vermutlich handelt es sich dabei um zermatschte Beeren, vorrangig natürlich Soldatenschmerz, irgendwelche Kohle-Wassergemische und Ähnliches. Wahllos beschmiert er sich dabei nicht: Beinahe jede der Zeichnungen erinnert an traditionelle Male der Mondstreuner, bloß wirken sie immer ein kleines bisschen... Falsch. Ganz ab davon ist Farbe nicht das einzige was dieser Gestalt im Gesicht prangt. Beinahe konstant, als wäre es eine alt aufgetragene Pflicht, strahlt ein dickes, vor Wahnsinn jaulendes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht welches nicht selten auch die Zähne blecken lässt. Die Augenfarbe variiert von Erzählung zu Erzählung. Mal passen sich die Glubscher dem Rest an und strahlen in ödem, fahlem Weiß und ein anderes mal wird von roten oder grünen, gelben oder pinken Augen berichtet. Aber wen interessieren schon solche Lappalien? Körperlich gibt es wenig über das Ding zu sagen, immerhin kann selbst das krumme Kind keine genauen Angaben machen. Man vermutet er sei gut genug trainiert alleine im Wald zu überleben und diverse akrobatische Kunststückchen zu vollführen. Auf den Gedanken kam man, als man merkte, das er alleine im Wald überlebt und diverse akrobatische Kunststückchen vollführen kann. Irgendwo um diesen Quadranten herum wird das Kind vermutlich ein zweites mal die Hand ausstrecken. Informationen zu okkulten, wahnsinnigen, kürbisköpfigen Kleidträgern sind eine echte Rarität. Und Sahnebonbons sind verdammt lecker. Besitz Gerüchten nach hat der Freak ein Zimmer irgendwo in den Lavendelbeeten. Sogar einen Chocobo hat er da irgendwo angeleint. Ob das Tier dabei noch mit den Füßen auf den Boden kommt variiert je nach Erzählung. Beutel, Gürtel- und Hosentaschen: *Nicht genügend Gil. *Etwas alchemistisches Klimbim und Blahblah. *Diverse Landschaftskarten. *Die eine oder andere fertige Salbe. *Muffelnde Fusseln, offensichtlich mit Kleintierbefall. *Ein einziger Wasserschlauch, zwei mal geflickt. *Ein Stift Zeichenkohle. *Phiolen voll roter Pampe. Mit Sicherheit Gehirnmasse. *▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ *▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ Verhalten *Man behauptet er wäre Arrogant... *Um nicht zu sagen böswillig herablassend. *Doch mindestens 2 (ur-)alte Damen könnten schwören das er ihnen mal beim Einkauf tragen geholfen hat, wirklich jetzt! *Macht erstaunlich häufig erstaunlich schlechte Witze zu erstaunlich riskanten Themen. *Soll verdammt nett und umgänglich mit Kindern sein. *Kann süßes Essen nicht ausstehen. *Alle zwölf aufeinander folgende Tage steckt er sich eine Gewürzgurke in die linke Hosentasche. *▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ *▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ Fähigkeiten *Kann (angeblich) mit Geistern sprechen. *Ist wohl kein absoluter Waschlappen. *Ernährt sich selbst. Kann also vielleicht angeln, gärtnern oder jagen. *Vermutlich irgendwas mit Äther, oder so? *Kann eine Kürbislaterne mit seinem Kopf darin zum leuchten bringen! *▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ *▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ Sonstiges Galerie JackBeNimbleJackBeQuickJackJumpOverTheCandleStick.png